100 Drabbles HP
by Lili Rosen
Summary: 100 Temas para 100 Drabbles. Os drabbles estão interligados e passam-se na mesma realidade.
1. Home

Desafio: 100 Temas para Drabbles.

Aceito pedidos para casais.

* * *

 **Home**

Todos aqueles pelos quais Hagrid passava, murmuravam nas suas costas e os mais ousados riam apontando na sua direção. O semi-gigante não entendia a reação das pessoas no colégio. Tinha virado chacota de Slytherin e obra de caridade de Hufflepuff.

Apesar das advertências de Albus Dumbledore e os olhares recriminadores da escola, Hagrid mudou-se para a sua nova casa. Uma espécie de submarino com o tamanho suficiente para acolher a sua querida Lula Gigante. Não importavam as opiniões alheias. Era feliz com a sua esposa. Sim, esposa, de alguma forma convenceu o diretor a oficializar a cerimónia no próprio lago.


	2. Love

**Love**

Desde que tinha memória, que escutava a sua mãe contar a história do menino-que-sobreviveu. Lembrava vagamente de ajudar a sua irmã de escassos seis ou sete anos a planear o seu casamento com Harry. Não foi até que se encontraram em Hogwarts que percebeu que não poderia aceitar de bom grado aquele fictício relacionamento.

Agora, vários anos depois, estava frente à sua irmã a preparar-se para o grande dia do salvador de mundo mágico.

As portas abriram-se e a "noiva" entrou. Ruiva e bela. O raio de luz que iluminou a vida de escuridão e solidão do moreno, Percy Weasley.


	3. Light

**Light**

Albus Dumbledore estava numa enrascada. As forças de Voldemort estavam a aumentar, bem como o seu número de aliados. Ele por outro lado, havia perdido valiosos membros da sua Ordem da Fénix. Como tal, necessitava de um plano de backup e é aí onde Lucius Malfoy entrava, visto que era o braço direito de Tom e um dos seus mais valiosos seguidores. Se conseguisse trazê-lo para o seu lado, a balança de poderes ficaria a favor do lado da luz.

Foi apenas algumas semanas depois, que o loiro foi visto numa posição muito embaraçosa com o diretor, no seu escritório.


	4. Dark

**Dark**

Voldemort estava pior que estragado. Os Death Eaters tremiam perante a sua mera presença.

Lucius tinha-o atraiçoado e decidido unir forças com o velho-come-caramelos e tal ação era algo que não deixaria passar em vão. Como tal, o Lord começou a planear o seu plano de vingança contra o diretor de Hogwarts.

Albus retorcia-se de dor e prazer à medida que as serpentes se arrastavam pelo seu corpo e redescobriam cada porção de pele por dentro e por fora. Voldemort ria de maneira terrorífica enquanto obrigava o seu ex-seguidor, Lucius, a encarar o estado deplorável do velho barbado e suado.


	5. Exodus

**Exodus**

As notícias correm rápido e num dois por três, todo o mundo mágico já tinha conhecimento do "ataque" do qual Dumbledore havia sido vítima. As reações variaram. Houve quem sentisse pena pelo ancião e quem desfrutasse das suas penas. Mas a reação mais importante foi aquela que levou um grupo de estudantes a abandonar a escola. Os pais já não confiavam em que o diretor pudesse ser capaz de proteger os seus filhos. Houve ainda um grupo que abandonou o mundo mágico inglês rumo às Américas. Voldemort era louco e Dumbledore não possuía credibilidade, pelo que o futuro era incerto.


	6. Revolver

**Revolver**

Arthur Weasley era bem conhecido pelo seu fascínio por artefactos muggles, pelo que quando chegou um dia a casa a falar da sua mais recente aquisição, ninguém deu muita importância.

O patriarca virava o revólver uma e outra vez maravilhado, ainda quando não sabia para o que servia ou como se utilizava. Deste modo não demorou muito para que a catástrofe acudisse à Toca.

Um disparo foi escutado e toda a família correu para ver o que havia acontecido. Arthur estava de joelhos e puxava o cabelo com desespero. Os filhos e a esposa afastaram-no do cadáver, pobrezinha da galinha.


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

Sirius Black mergulhou numa profunda escuridão. "Assim era a morte?" pensou tremendo de frio, quando uma luz intensa o cegou. Abriu os olhos ao escutar umas vozes muito familiares. James e Lily Potter sorriram abraçando-o. Logo começou um interrogatório completo sobre o que acontecera desde a sua trágica morte. Surgiu então um tema delicado. "Como ficou a tua relação com Severus?" perguntou a ruiva "Espero que te tenhas desculpado pelas tuas palermices!" Sirius tentou desviar o tema, sem sucesso. Não demorou muito para chegar a uma conclusão. Aquele não era o Paraíso, mas o Inferno, onde Lily atuava como carrasco.


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**

Harry não podia despegar os olhos da bela figura de gestos genuinamente aristocráticos.

Percy sentiu uma mirada fixa na sua nuca e virou-se. O moreno desviou rapidamente o olhar. O ruivo ficou confuso pela reação, mas optou por ignorá-la. Não lhe ocorria motivo algum para aquele modo de agir.

Harry suspirou pela enésima vez, para frustração de Hermione já cansada do amor unilateral do seu amigo. Ron continuava na absoluta e profunda negação, não conseguindo aceitar que Harry poderia vir a ser seu cunhado. Não por Ginny, mas por Percy. Entretanto, Percy pensava inocentemente que a culpa era da puberdade.

* * *

Nota:

Estou doente e aborrecida, pelo que os drabbles saem uns atrás dos outros.


	9. Ancient

**Ancient**

Dumbledore caminhava cabisbaixo pelos corredores desertos do castelo. Os alunos haviam regressado às suas casas para as férias de verão.

O mago relembrou os bons velhos tempos em que ele mesmo, fora outrora apenas um dos vários estudantes que pisara aquela escola. Escola onde estudara com o seu bom e velho amigo, Grindelwald. Muito tempo antes de que este cedesse às forças obscuras e atentasse contra a comunidade mágica. Como sentia saudades da altura em que exploraram aqueles infinitos corredores e salões.

O ancião sorriu ao reviver na sua mente, as preciosas memórias do seu primeiro e único verdadeiro amigo.


	10. Lemon Tree

**Lemon Tree**

Dumbledore abriu o cofre, descobrindo que o stock de caramelos de limão havia terminado. Chamou um elfo doméstico e pediu que conseguisse mais, mas acabaram em menos de uma semana. Constatando que o consumo ultrapassava a quantidade comprada no mundo muggle, tomou medidas desesperadas.

Harry levantou-se para ir ao seu ansiado primeiro encontro. Chegado aos terrenos do castelo, encontrou uma multidão, até mesmo Hagrid havia interrompido a sua lua de mel para estar ali. Abriu caminho vendo um gigantesco pomar de limoeiros.

Na cozinha, os elfos corriam atarefadamente, para satisfazer a demanda do diretor por doces com sabor a limão.


	11. Memory

**Memory**

Harry havia recebido um presente invulgar, um _pensieve_. Quando tinha descido naquela manhã, este encontrava-se embrulhado debaixo da árvore de Natal, sem remetente, apenas com o seu nome. Levou-o para o quarto colocando-o em cima da sua cama. Observou-o fixamente, pensando no que fazer com tal relíquia. Sabia por experiência, que era muito útil para ver memórias vagas e relembrar detalhes esquecidos.

Colocou a varinha na têmpora para extrair uns fios prateados, que eram as suas memórias e colocá-las no _pensieve_ , para logo mergulhar nelas. Viu os seus pais segurando-o em bebé. Era realmente feliz de poder vê-los outra vez.


	12. Gold

**Gold**

Os gémeos Weasley haviam começado um novo projeto, Alquimia. Não podia ser assim tão difícil.

Escondidos num salão abandonado, com um caldeirão fumegante que logo explodiu. O castelo abanou desde os seus profundos alicerces. O nevoeiro dispersou e foi possível ver, que o caldeirão de latão era agora de ouro maciço.

"Não sei como aconteceu, mas" disse Fred "somos uns génios!" concluiu George.

O nevoeiro continuou a dispersar-se pelo castelo transformando todo o objeto que tocava em ouro. No Salão Principal, decorria o jantar, sendo interrompido pelo nevoeiro que transformou a prataria em ouro, bem como os candelabros, mesas, bancos...


	13. Dawn

**Dawn**

Os magos que haviam abandonado o mundo mágico inglês, alcançaram por fim um local de descanso bem longe da loucura da guerra.

Draco Malfoy organizou os alunos em grupos dando-lhes algumas tarefas. Enquanto os adultos estabeleciam algumas vivendas improvisadas, onde viria a ser o seu novo lar, um novo povo mágico, apenas deles. Pansy Parkinson liderava o grupo responsável pelas refeições, Blaise Zabini o grupo responsável em adquirir ingredientes e Theodore Nott o grupo responsável pela vigia.

Após uma deliciosa e muito merecida refeição, os magos sentaram-se a admirar o belíssimo amanhecer que os saudava naquelas terras para eles desconhecidas.


	14. Smile

**Smile**

Hermione sempre tinha pensado, que Ron nunca daria o passo definitivo, mas tal veio a revelar-se erróneo.

Desde fazia muito tempo, que Ron nutria sentimentos pela sua querida amiga, nunca conseguindo expressá-los corretamente. Hermione já havia desistido do que ela pensava ser um amor unilateral, quando Ron entrou na sala comum, aproximando-se a ela entre palavras sem nexo. Ainda assim, Hermione pôde compreender o que este queria dizer, pelo que beijou-o com todo o amor que guardava no seu coração. Ron não seria capaz de esquecer aquele momento, o seu primeiro beijo e o sorriso de felicidade da sua amada.


	15. Silence

**Silence**

A mansão Riddle havia sido tomada pelo mais profundo silêncio. Desde a fuga das futuras linhas de Death Eaters, Voldemort estava estranhamente pacífico. Não haviam ataques a povos muggles ou torturas a seguidores incapazes.

Severus entrou no Salão do Trono. O lord encontrava-se sentado em pose pensativa. O mestre de poções ajoelhou-se esperando ordens. A risco de ser castigado, Severus perguntou-lhe o que desejava, mas recebeu como resposta o mais profundo silêncio.

Voldemort abriu a boca e Severus prestou grande atenção às suas ordens. "Maldito Lucius Malfoy, miau! Severus, desfaz esta maldição felina, miau! Não vai nada bem comigo, miau!"


	16. Colour

**Colour**

Minera McGonagall entrou na sua sala de aula, onde deparou-se com um cenário estapafúrdio.

"Mas o que é isto?" gritou a sub-diretora. Os gémeos Weasley surgiram por trás dela "É um presente, professora!" exclamou George. "Queríamos que pudesse dar as suas aulas mais relaxada e aconchegada." disse Fred.

Minerva encarou-os para depois colocá-los de castigo limpando a sala que eles mesmos haviam "redecorado" com cores segundo eles belas, relaxantes e aconchegantes.

"Mas professora, não gosta das cores que escolhemos?" "Ou é o modelo da cama para gato?" "Acaso não gostou dos belíssimos cortinados que escolhemos a pensar apenas em si?"


	17. Upside Down

**Upside Down**

Sirius Black já não sabia o que fazer para sair daquele Inferno, que era o raspanete de Lily Potter. Como se não bastasse estar morto, ainda tinha de receber lições de vida? Que irónico!

"Espero que tenhas entendido, quão mal te comportaste." Sirius queria fugir dali, mas não havia forma de fazê-lo, apenas podia agarrar-se às suas memórias e tentar deixar de prestar-lhe atenção.

Ah! Quase podia sentir que regressava aos tempos, onde podia lançar um _Levicorpus_ a Snivellus, sem que ninguém pudesse impedir. Que saudades! Melhor época da sua vida! Sem dúvida irritar Sev, era o seu hobby favorito.


	18. Rain

**Rain**

Ginny Weasley suspirou pela enésima vez. O seu estado de espírito, sem dúvida acoplava-se ao estado temporal, chovia torrencialmente.

Ginny recordou a primeira vez que viu Harry e como sentiu o coração saltar de emoção, ao saber quem era. Sempre tinha sonhado com ser sua namorada e um dia sua esposa, mas já há algum tempo que havia decidido encarar a realidade. Não tinha hipótese alguma com o salvador do mundo mágico, para começar tinha nascido com género errado. Sim, ele era gay. Ainda quando ele mesmo não soubesse, ela sabia-o apenas de ver como desnudava Percy com os olhos.


	19. Silver

**Silver**

Esse era o dia. Finalmente ia pedi-la em casamento.

Ron entrou no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e seguiu até à placa _Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos_. Avançou até ao último escritório ajoelhando-se. Hermione virou-se, sendo surpreendida por um precioso ramo de rosas e um anel de noivado de prata com um diminuto, mas lindíssimo diamante. A mulher aceitou que o auror lhe colocasse o anel no dedo e segurou o ramo, para depois procederem a dar um beijo apaixonado, que sugou-lhes o ar dos pulmões. Os aplausos dos colegas de trabalho não tardaram em chegar.


	20. Half

**Half**

Narcisa Malfoy nunca se tinha sentido tão humilhada na sua vida como nesse momento.

Os rumores do relacionamento do seu "devoto e fiel" esposo com o decrépito diretor de Hogwarts, era mais do que ela podia suportar. A loira fez as malas pedindo o divórcio no dia seguinte. Talvez ele não fosse a sua outra metade, como pensara desde sempre.

Tempo depois, abandonou o mundo mágico inglês junto com o seu único filho. No povo mágico que estabeleceram naquele continente sem magia, encontrou aquele que viria a ser a sua verdadeira metade, Ethan Nott, que realmente merecia o seu amor.


	21. Cave

**Cave**

Remus Lupin acordou desnudo numa caverna. Aquela lua cheia tinha sido a mais complicada até à data. Tinha perdido o único amigo que lhe restava. Lily, James e agora Sirius, todos os que amava desapareciam sem que pudesse evitá-lo. Claro, ainda tinha o seu cachorro, mas ele logo cresceria e formaria uma família e ele ficaria sozinho outra vez. O homem chorou em silêncio por todos os que perdera.

Dora entrou com uma muda de roupa, encontrando Remus a soluçar e abraçou-o carinhosamente, dizendo que o amava e que nunca o abandonaria. O lobisomem devolveu o abraço e chorou desesperadamente.


	22. Mother Nature

**Mother Nature**

Os animagos, corriam junto a um gigantesco lobo, brincando e dando mordidas carinhosas.

O lobo empurrou o cão, subindo em cima dele para besuntar-lhe a cara toda. O cervo acudiu a "salvar" o cão e bateu suavemente no lobo com as hastes. O rato trepou através das costas do lobo e mordeu-o na orelha, sendo jogado para longe entre sacudidas. O lobo ergueu-se separando-se do cão no ato e "atacando" o cervo. O cão juntou-se ao lobo e ambos procederam a enchê-lo de baba.

A mãe natureza não podia estar mais feliz por ver os seus filhos felizes e unidos.


	23. Hunted

**Hunted**

Harry finalmente tinha conseguido concluir a sua transformação. Desde que soubera que seu pai fora um animago, que havia decidido que se tornaria um para honrar a sua memória.

Corria pelo Bosque Proibido, quando farejou um familiar odor sedutor. Seguindo a sua direção, encontrou a sua ruiva perdição banhando-se no riacho. Colocou-se alerta saltando para cima da sua presa.

Percy gritou ao sentir um enorme leão cair-lhe em cima. Aterrorizado tentou não se mexer ou fazer muito ruído, tinha lido que estes podiam cheirar o medo. Harry retomou forma humana sendo enfeitiçado por um já não assustado, mas raivoso ruivo.


	24. High

**High**

Os gémeos tinham criado um novo plano para uma vítima em particular.

Subiram à Torre de Astronomia e espreitaram para poderem assegurar-se de que ainda não se encontrava lá ninguém. Entraram e espalharam uns pozinhos coloridos numa almofada exposta num canto e saíram como se nunca lá tivessem estado.

A meio da aula, a professora Aurora Sinistra convertida num morcego, começou a voar até alcançar o teto e não querendo descer de seguida, pelo que vários alunos tentaram ajudá-la sem êxito, causando graça nos seus companheiros ao vê-los serem mordidos, arranhados e enchutados pela docente. Era uma noite muito normal!...


	25. Summer Haze

**Summer Haze**

Narcisa Black, anteriormente Malfoy, futuramente Nott. Sim, leram bem, os vossos olhos não vos traíram. Ethan pediu Cissy em matrimónio.

Um casamento de sonho numa tarde de Verão.

Draco estava encarregue de acompanhar a noiva ao altar. Theodore como padrinho, Pansy como madrinha (pobrezinha da pessoa que dissesse o contrário, provavelmente ganharia uma forte concussão).

A música soou, a noiva iniciou a tradicional marcha nupcial ataviada num elegante vestido rosa-pastel e um lindíssimo penteado adornado com flores da estação. Draco cedeu o braço da sua mãe ao seu futuro padrasto unindo-se aos padrinhos de casamento. Finalmente o beijo perfeito chegou!


	26. Tears

**Tears**

Hermione fez força e empurrou ao sentir uma nova contração. Ron deixou sair uma queixa ao sentir os ossitos da sua mão serem espremidos pela da sua esposa. A mulher respirou fundo e empurrou uma última vez. Um choro foi escutado e os novos pais acolheram no seio familiar a nova integrante, Rose Weasley.

A pequena cabecita com escassos fios ruivos apoiou-se no peito materno, procurando o calor do contacto, pele com pele.

Os pais choraram de pura alegria. Ron abraçou a sua amada esposa e agradeceu pelo precioso presente que esta lhe deu. A maior alegria da sua vida!


	27. Rock Star

**Rock Star**

Albus Dumbledore após perder toda a confiança e admiração, que a comunidade mágica outrora depositara nele, decidiu que tinha que fazer algo para recuperá-los. Como tal, iniciou uma investigação para averiguar o que as pessoas admiravam mais. Concluindo que todos amavam celebridades, mais propriamente grupos musicais, Rock Stars como diziam no mundo muggle.

O ancião contratou um compositor, formou uma banda e pôs rapidamente mãos à obra.

Algum tempo depois saiu um novo disco "Rise of Phoenix" da banda "Phoenix Order". O diretor via as estatísticas de vendas todos os dias, mas ninguém comprava nem um único mísero disco. Pobrezinho!


	28. Sorrow

**Sorrow**

Lucius tinha perdido tudo o que uma vez possuíra. O seu casamento, seu filho, seus amigos… nada lhe restava.

Lucius sentia uma profunda tristeza, que lentamente o arrastava para uma profunda depressão, nem enfeitiçar Voldemort com uma maldição que o obrigava a dizer _nya_ , no final de cada frase lhe subia o ânimo.

O loiro suspirou deprimindo-se ainda mais. A lareira acendeu-se surgindo a cabeça de Severus, que o felicitou pela belíssima vingança contra o seu anterior Lord, dizendo que este estivera tão envergonhado que não falara por meses, até que frustrou-se o suficiente para chamá-lo ordenando levantar a maldição.


	29. Happiness

**Happiness**

O casal Nott festejava a notícia da gravidez de Narcisa.

Os amigos ofereciam-lhes presentes para o bebé. Os irmãos discutiam qual dos dois seria o preferido do bebé. Pansy puxava os cabelos de qualquer mulher que ousasse dizer que seria a madrinha da criança.

A festa continuou por várias horas.

Os meses passaram e o ventre de Narcisa foi ficando maior. Veio o parto e desta forma nasceu o mais jovem membro da família Nott. Como dita a tradição Black, à menina foi dado um nome relacionado à astronomia. Em breve seria a festa de apresentação da pequena Aries Nott.


	30. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

Severus Snape entrou no Salão do Trono e deparou-se com uma cena traumatizante.

No meio da divisão, encontrava-se Voldemort com um justíssimo body negro e de salto alto. O Lord movia-se ao som da música "Umbrella" de Rihanna, abanando um guarda-chuva no ar retorcendo as ancas e o abdómen ritmicamente.

Severus boquiaberto olhou para Crabbe e Goyle Senior que lançavam feitiços _Aguamenti_ , que simulavam uma queda de chuva sobre o Lord.

Voldemort deu meia volta e empinou o rabo na direção de Severus, repetindo o movimento por diversas vezes. Voltou a virar-se de frente e acariciou o peito. Severus desmaiou!


	31. Flowers

**Flowers**

Luna Lovegood saltitava entre as flores do jardim da antiga cabana de Hagrid. Desde que o guardião das chaves se havia mudado, esta tinha ficado abandonada, pelo que a Ravenclaw apropriou-se dela e criou um pequeno, mas carismático canteiro de flores.

A loira cantarolava enquanto regava as flores. Neville Longbottom atraído pelo som da sua voz, deparou-se com o aquele pequeno Paraíso Herbário.

Neville lentamente começou a passar mais tempo com a menina e os sentimentos foram tomando lugar nos seus respetivos corações.

Todos os dias depois das aulas, os dois pombinhos reuniam-se e velavam pelas encantadoras e perfumadas flores.


	32. Night

**Night**

Harry acordou com uma sensação incómoda na sua parte baixa. As hormonas tinham jogado contra ele, dando-lhe um sonho pervertido extremamente realista. Quase podia sentir o toque da pele alheia e escutar o seu nome sussurrado entre gemidos de prazer. O adolescente estremeceu-se. Desde a graduação de Percy, os seus desejos sexuais tinham disparado, ainda quando tinham concordado em esperar até ao matrimónio. Harry suspirou de pura frustração. Não sabia quanto tempo ia aguentar sem consumar a sua relação e reclamar o ruivo.

Levantou-se dando passadas largas, com as pernas bem afastadas para ir tomar um banho de água fria.


	33. Smooth

**Smooth**

Os gémeos fizeram uma aposta, mas para decidir o vencedor, necessitavam averiguar algo, pelo que traçaram um plano.

A sub-diretora caminhava em direção à sua sala de aulas, quando uma rede mágica caiu-lhe em cima e com o susto transformou-se na sua forma felina.

Os gémeos apareceram a correr desde uma esquina, enquanto se felicitavam pelo seu plano, a gata miava e bufava ao não conseguir regressar à forma humana.

"Sucesso!" disseram em uníssono os gémeos batendo nas mãos um do outro e agacharam-se em frente à animaga. Fred tocou a pelagem. "" A pelagem é suave e fofa! Ganhei!"


	34. Stars

**Stars**

Antes que algum dos dois pombinhos se pudesse dar conta, a noite chegou.

Sentaram-se no pasto, em frente do pequeno jardim de flores, que testemunhara o nascimento do seu amor. Neville abraçou Luna e deu-lhe um beijo suave. A loira recostou a sua cabeça no ombro do seu enamorado.

Luna começou a enumerar as estrelas e a contar as suas respetivas lendas. Embalado pela sua melodiosa voz, Neville logo adormeceu. Luna olhou para ele e sorriu, acariciando os seus cabelos e encarou o céu novamente.

As estrelas e as flores foram as únicas testemunhas do que esta disse.

"Amo-te, Nev!"


	35. Journey

**Journey**

Theo e Draco tinham recebido a missão mais importante das suas vidas, cuidar da sua irmã de escassos seis meses. Narcisa havia cedido por fim às inúmeras suplicas de Ethan, de ter uma lua de mel como mereciam. Como tal, escolheram um destino, fizeram as malas e esfumaram-se, deixando dois adolescentes a cargo de um bebé.

A verdadeira odisseia teve inicio essa tarde. A bebé não cessava de chorar revolvendo-se incómoda. Após algumas voltas descobriram a razão, mas eis a questão "Como é que se muda uma fralda?", pois nenhum deles sabia. Resolvida a questão, vieram as noites mal dormidas.


	36. White

**White**

Voldemort via-se atentamente ao espelho. O Lord virou-se para Severus. "Achas que estou demasiado pálido?"

Alguns dias depois, no laboratório de poções, Severus elaborava uma complicada poção para bronzeamento. Uma pitada disto, um pouquito daquilo e cadito daquele outro e voilá, o gel bronzeador estava terminado. Colocou uma amostra num frasco e dirigiu-se aos aposentos do Lord.

Voldemort havia-se negado a sair do seu quarto com aquela aparência enferma, como ele mesmo chamara.

Severus bateu à porta e entrou. O Lord encontrava-se uma vez mais em frente a um espelho. Virou-se e perguntou se deveria tomar algo para crescer o cabelo.


	37. Eyes

**Eyes**

Uma pequena menina ia de mão dada à sua mãe, enquanto passeavam por Diagonal Alley, quando foi rapidamente atraída, pela vitrina da loja de animais mágicos. A pequena fez olhinhos de cachorrinho e convenceu a mãe de visitar a loja.

Entrando na loja, a pequena ruiva correu na direção dos repteis encarando fixamente os olhos azuis esverdeados de uma pequena serpente de reluzentes escamas negras. Hermione aproximou-se à sua filha concluindo que terminaria por comprar a criatura, isso senão desejava fazer uma cena. Já podia imaginar a birra de Ron, ao chegar do trabalho para encontrar uma cobra em casa.


	38. Abandoned

**Abandoned**

Tom Riddle havia crescido num orfanato muggle e apenas tinha descoberto que era um mago ao receber a carta de Hogwarts da mão de Albus Dumbledore.

Desde que tinha memória, havia sido marginalizado pelas outras crianças, por ser considerado estranho e até mesmo assustador. Outros optavam por bater-lhe, dizendo que ele merecia uma lição para a prender a ser normal. O fato é que sempre se sentiu só e abandonado. Não foi, até que iniciou o seu primeiro ano que se sentiu aceite pela primeira vez na sua vida, mas a sua felicidade logo caiu por terra e Voldemort nasceu.


	39. Dreams

**Dreams**

Todos discutiam os seus planos para o futuro e os seus sonhos, mas Harry não. Ainda quando tinha amigos que se importavam com ele e alguém que ele amava com loucura, Harry havia-se mentalizado de que, muito provavelmente, não viveria para chegar a esse ponto, pelo que desistiu de ter sonhos infantis e focou-se no aqui e agora. Viveria cada dia como se fosse o último e sem olhar para trás, de modo que decidiu não esperar pelo momento certo para declarar-se, pois este poderia nunca chegar.

Respirou fundo, concentrou a sua coragem e disse: "Percy, amo-te! Aceitas namorar comigo?"


	40. Sun

**Sun**

Aries Nott começava a dar os seus primeiros passos e nada fazia a sua família mais feliz, do que estar ao seu lado, presenciando cada uma das façanhas.

A pequena levantou-se com pernas cambaleantes, agarrando-se fortemente a um móvel. Um pezinho, agora o outro e pum, chão. Ergueu-se de novo e tentou outra vez, agora conseguindo dar quatro pequenos passinhos. Os seus pais esperavam-na poucos passos à frente e os seus irmãos ocupavam cada um dos lados, oferecendo-lhe palavras de encorajamento.

A bebé caiu e começou a chorar de frustração. Narcisa correu a abraçar o seu pequeno raio de sol.


	41. Mist

**Mist**

Severus Snape levantou-se cedo para recolher ervas, para algumas poções experimentais, que queria mostrar ao professor Slughorn.

Atravessou o nevoeiro do Bosque Proibido e selecionou as melhores amostras que encontrou, quando escutou uma espécie de lamento, como se de um animal ferido se tratasse. Seguiu a sua direção, encontrando um gigantesco cão, do ponto de vista de um aluno de quarto ano. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, vendo que este tinha a pata ferida. Pegou no cesto de ervas e escolheu as que poderiam aliviar a dor e parar o sangramento. Essa foi primeira vez que Sirius viu Severus de uma nova perspectiva.


	42. Motherhood

**Motherhood**

Molly Weasley por vezes perguntava-se de onde tirava tanta paciência, para lidar com os seus travessos filhos.

Bill gostava de aventuras, pelo que quando menos esperava já estava a meter-se em confusões.

Charlie gostava de animais perigosos e queria metê-los todos em casa.

Percy era um amor e o seu único apoio no meio daquela loucura toda.

Os gémeos, Fred e George, passavam o tempo a explodir coisas ou a meter-se com os seus irmãos.

Ron passava o tempo a tentar espreitar no quarto dos gémeos e voltava sempre a chorar.

Ginny era um bebé e não dava problemas... ainda.


	43. Dying

**Dying**

Severus foi mordido por Nagini. O veneno espalhava-se pelas suas veias. As suas pernas tremiam, o seu corpo doía, a sua visão estava baça, custava-lhe respirar e os sons tornavam-se cada vez mais distantes. Curvou-se num ângulo estranho, contraindo-se pela dor lacerante que corroía as suas entranhas.

Estava a morrer e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para o impedir. Deu um último suspiro e abandonou o mundo dos vivos.

Frio e escuridão.

Escutou vozes e abriu os olhos. Viu a Lily, o estúpido Potter e o pulgoso de Black. Não sabia dizer se era o Paraíso ou o Inferno...


	44. Two Roads

**Two Roads**

Harry encarava a vida de frente, sabendo que dificilmente sobreviveria à Batalha Final, mas temia o destino que o seu amado teria. Queria poupá-lo de todo o sofrimento futuro.

Deveria deixá-lo livre e rezar para que encontrasse verdadeiro amor nos braços de outrem, ainda à custa da sua própria felicidade ou apegar-se ao seu desejo de lutar pelo amor que lhe tinha, independentemente das consequências?

Uma ruiva cabeça invadiu o seu espaço pessoal, descansando sobre o seu peito.

Qual era a decisão correta? Qual caminho deveria seguir? Não queria perdê-lo! Mais do que tudo na vida… desejava sobreviver… por Percy.


	45. Animal

**Animal**

Ron entrou em casa, depois de um atarefado dia de trabalho, deixando-se cair sem cerimónias sobre o sofá. Fechou os olhos, descansando a cabeça no encosto, quando sentiu algo frio e escamoso deslizar-se através do seu braço descoberto.

Arrepiou-se, abriu os olhos, pulando de susto ao deparar-se com a pequena serpente, encarando-o fixamente.

"Rose!", gritou furioso. "Quantas vezes tenho de te dizer para te livrares desta coisa?"

Esta era habitual e recorrente epopeia na residência Weasley-Granger. Ron via a serpente, pulava e gritava. Rose chorava, dizendo que não queria ser separada de Isis, ele cedia, até ver a cobra novamente.


	46. Male

**Male**

Severus reuniu-se com Lucius, para compartilhar as últimas novidades do Mundo Mágico, visto que o loiro havia-se tornado um recluso na sua própria mansão.

Entre sarcasmos e gesto exagerados, Severus contava as últimas peripécias do Lord Voldemort e como este parecia cada vez mais efeminado. Longe ficava o macho man, que os fazia tremer com apenas uma mirada. Tendo virado uma autêntica Diva, que só se preocupava com a aparência.

"Até me ordenou fazer um elixir capilar, deseja ter um cabelo volumoso e brilhante!"

Lucius fez uma expressão incrédula e pela primeira vez num ano esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível.


	47. Mansion

**Mansion**

Voldemort encarava pensativamente os tecidos que Crabbe e Goyle Senior seguravam. O Lord tinha decidido que estava na altura de tornar a Mansão Riddle mais apresentável e acorde ao seu estatuto de Futuro Líder do Mundo Mágico, pelo que de momento mantinha toda a sua atenção na escolha dos cortinados, pedindo a assistência de Bellatrix em dadas ocasiões, assim como a de Severus.

Passadas algumas semanas, a mansão apresentava uma magnífica decoração em tons… como não… verdes e prateados, obviamente. Para festejar a nova etapa da sua vida e da sua missão, Voldemort procedeu a dar um Baile de Gala.


	48. Childhood

**Childhood**

Severus sempre tinha sido uma criança peculiar e incompreendida.

A sua mãe tinha-lhe dito que devia esconder a sua natureza mágica dos olhos dos muggles, como tal nunca tivera um verdadeiro amigo com o qual compartilhar os seus segredos e temores. Isso mudou no dia em que a família Evans se mudou para a casa ao lado. Ainda quando tentava fugir delas, as meninas sempre encontravam o modo de encontrá-lo e convidá-lo a juntar-se às suas brincadeiras. Quando descobriu que Lily também era uma bruxa, o seu mundo inteiro deu uma volta de 180 graus. Tinha encontrado alguém como ele.


	49. Stripes

**Stripes**

Voldemort tinha encontrado uma nova incumbência, a confeção de um uniforme para os seus prisioneiros. Onde já se vira uma prisão sem uniformes!? Os seus Death Eaters tinham um uniforme, logo era de esperar que os seus prisioneiros estivessem minimamente apresentáveis. Afinal que tipo de imagem refletiria ele, caso não os tivessem?

Severus entrou nas masmorras exasperado pelas palermices com que o seu senhor se saía toda e cada uma das vezes, que queria instituir alguma regra ou mudar algo na mansão.

Colocou-se em frente do Lord e começou a mostrar-lhe os tecidos de diferentes tons com variados padrões listrados.


	50. Proud

**Proud**

Sirius não podia estar mais orgulhoso, tinha criado o plano perfeito para realizar uma travessura a Sev. Mal podia esperar para ver a sua reação, ao descobrir todo o seu stock de ingredientes adulterado, iria ter um ataque cardíaco, sem dúvida.

Era verdade que fora difícil infiltrar-se em Hogwarts, visto já não ser um aluno. Mas Snivellus trabalhava na escola, pelo que, para meter-se com a serpente, não podia esperar que esta fosse até ele, visto que, Severus fugia dele como quem foge da peste.

Sirius orquestrou diversos métodos para enganar McGonagall e poder entrar no castelo sempre que quisesse.


	51. Discovery

**Discovery**

No Paraíso, encontravam-se dois divertidos e extasiados leões a assistir a uma das tantas cenas de ciúmes que certo Black protagonizava inadvertidamente.

"Porque é que tem de estar sempre a chamar o Snivellus? Existem muitos outros Death Eaters que poderiam ajudá-lo a escolher entre esses horrorosos cortinados!", Lily gargalhava, não sabendo já se se devia à birra do amigo ou pelo facto de que Voldemort parecia extremamente preocupado em terminar os arranjos a tempo do baile.

"Acaso necessita passar tanto tempo com ele? Snivellus esperava mais de ti!", gritou Sirius na direção de Severus, sem que este alcançasse a escutá-lo.


	52. Broken

**Broken**

― Já sei! É isso mesmo!

― Sabes o quê, Si? Sempre assumi que o teu diminuto cérebro neandertal não possuía capacidade alguma, para adquirir qualquer tipo de conhecimento!?

― Cala-te, loira oxigenada!

― Oh, Andy querida, SiriSiri tem inveja do meu cabelo brilhante e saudável.

― E com razão, Cissy querida, de todos os Black, ele é o único que teve a desgraça de nascer com uma esfregona no topo da cabeça!

―Tens razão! É um verdadeiro caso de caridade.

Feitiços voaram, resultando numa confusão de luzes, seguida de uma explosão.

― Cissy, temos que fugir, era o jarro favorito da tia Walburga, Siri que explique.


	53. Life

**Life**

A família Weasley reuniu-se no berçário, contemplando a nova vida que chegara a esse mundo apenas uma semana antes. O bebé, de escassos e finos fios ruivos, já contava com umas diminutas sardas tão características daquela grande e amorosa família.

Os orgulhosos pais sorriam ao ver a sua primogénita fazer um beicinho ao escutar que o seu irmãozinho ainda era muito pequeno para poder brincar com ela.

Rose admirou o menino e perguntou a Hermione qual era o nome do garotinho. A mãe pegou-a ao colo e questionou se esta queria escolher.

― Hmm… Hugo? Hugo Weasley! ― exclamou feliz.


End file.
